The proposed research seeks to apply computer based mathematical, statistical and data handling techniques to the study of the neurophysiology of certain neurological disorders. The research goals which are being investigated deal with clinical investigations of symptom fluctuation and treatment for multiple sclerosis, functional interrelationships between the hypothalamus and pituitary gland in normal and disease states, and the nature of vestibular mechanisms in disease states. This research will apply techniques of multivariate statistical analysis, digital filtering, and spike train analysis, to the experimental data in a laboratory environment. Real time computing techniques will be implemented to process sequential train somatosensory evoked response data.